


The New Manager

by Karma8811



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma8811/pseuds/Karma8811
Summary: Jeongin knew he wasnt the best dancer, or the best singer, or the best looking, or the best rapper, and he didnt really write songs, but that never bothered him until they got a new manager.OrJeongin never saw a problem with himself until the new manager started to terrorize jeongin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	1. The meeting

Jeongin panted heavily as he collapsed on the floor his entire body aching from the hours he had spent at the dance studio. He was having trouble with the coreography for there latest song district 9.  
Chan had been struggling to get all of the songs written in time and now they had to learn the choreographies. Jeongin wasn't going to be a burden and drag the team down after all the hard work Chan, Jisung, Changbin and everyone else put into this album.  
Jeongin stood on shaky legs. Just one more time then ill be done, he said to himself.  
"Stop it." Jeongin froze as he turned around, sweat dripping off of him, to see chan walking into the practice room.  
"Just one more time." Jeongin said still breathing heavy. Chan narrowed his eyes and looked at Jeongin. He was sweating profusely, he was breathing hard, and his legs were shaking.  
"Nope, im taking you home, so either you come willingly or ill forcefully drag you back myself. " Chan said approching jeongin.  
"Please hyung, just one more time." Jeongin said looking at him with pleading eyes. Chan found it adorable but he wasn't going to be manipulated.  
"Alright, looks like im dragging you." Chan hooked his arms under Jeongins shoulders and the back of his knees picking him up bridal style.  
"Hey put me down!" Jeongin said slapping Chans arms.  
"Nope, you made me do this." Chan said smirking at Jeongin who just rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and looked away from chan.  
"Your cute when you pouting."  
"Im not pouting."  
"Then what would you call this."  
"Being annoyed at you."  
"Oh come on I didnt even do anything wrong."  
"You're kidnapping me."  
"This is not kiddnapping!"  
"You forcefully took me from the practice room and are now literally holding me against my will. I believe that is the textbook definition of kiddnapping."  
"Im your leader it was for your own good!" Chan said pursing his lips in frustration at the small boy in his arms.  
"Now look whos pouting." Jeongin said a smirk forming on his face.  
"Ha! So you admit you were pouting!"  
"I was not pouting!" Jeongin said realizing his mistake. Chan just looked at him wiggling his eyebrows.  
"You can put me down."  
"No, you'll run." Chan said looking at him and saw him huff his breath.  
"I'm too tired to run." He said looking up at Chan.  
"Then you should to be tried to walk. Anyways how long were you in there?" Chan said. They had only realized Jeongin was missing about thirty minutes ago, so they had no clue how long he was actually gone for.  
"Oh... um... not long." Jeongin said shying away from Chans dark gaze.  
"Jeongin..." he said an evil smile spreading on his face.  
"Oh alright its probably been around 3 hours." Jeongin said quietly.  
"Jeongin you cant keep doing this to yourself. This is why we prohibited you from going to the studio by yourself. You never know when enough is enough." Chan said his voice soft and calming. Jeongin frowned and looked away from Chans worried expression.  
"We do this almost every day whats the difference when I go by myself."  
"The difference is that this is our day off, secondly, its freaking 7:00 in the morning that is way to early to be awake-"  
"I wanted to do it before you guys woke up."  
"Thats the problem your sneaking in these extra sessions and your not worrying about yourself enough."  
"Im not a child I know how to take care of myself. I know when my body has had enough."  
"So your shaking legs arent a sign of when your body has had enough?"  
"They werent-" jeongin stopped when Chan placed him on the ground outside their door. He felt his legs wobble and he placed a hand against the wall to steady himself.  
"See, your not okay. Now I want you to go in there and get some rest, please." Chan said his eyes full of worry and caring. Jeongin smiled and nodded his head.  
"We actually have plans later today so you need to rest so that you can function properly."  
"Oh what are we doing."  
"Were getting a new manager and we need to meet him."  
"Why?" Jeongin said which made chan chuckle.  
"Its so that we can have someone thats a bit closer to us that we can talk to and get critiques from." Chan said opening the door. As soon as jeongin walked through the door he was bombarded by yelling hyungs and a lot of hugging, especially from Felix and Hyunjin.  
Jeongin eventually managed to get away and go to sleep, even if it was short lived becase if Felix was up, everyone was up. 

\---

They had all been prepped on how to act when they were meeting their new manager, yet jeongin couldn't help but feel like this was going to go horribly wrong.  
They sat in one of the empty practice rooms while chan went outside to talk with the new guy. Jeongin wondered what he was going to be like. Was he going to be strict, or kind, or maybe he couldnt even care for all they knew. All the chitter chatter stopped as soon as the door opened. Chan walked in first and sat down with the rest of the members. Behind him was an older male but most likely late twenties to early thirties.  
"Hi, I'm Sang Kyong, but all of you can address me as either Kyong or Kyo."  
"Mr. Kyo how old are you?" Minho said raising his hand as he if was in kidergarten. Jeongin could just tell Chan was mentally facepalming right now. Kyong just laughed and shook his head.  
"For all of you, I am 29, so not much older then some of you. Also no need to be so formal I'm hear for you guys so this isn't exactly going to be a completely professional relationship." Minho nodded his head and Jeongin couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
"Well I got a brief summary about you guys from Chan, but I would love to hear more about all of you so that we can get closer. Hopefully this will allow you all to open up to me amd come if you need help with anything."  
Jisung instantly stood up taking center stage. "Well im Han Jisung. I am the best rapper," this caused Cbangbin to glare at him" the best singer," this caused Seugmin to glare at him, "the best dancer," next was Minho, "and I'm the most adorable." Jeongin took off his shoe and threw it at jisung who grabbed his stomach.  
"Get off the stage!" Jeongin shouted earning him a round of applause mixed with hoots and hollers. Jeongin stood up bowing dramatically ad he smiled at Jisung who rolled his eyes sitting back down.  
"From what I've heard, you must be Jeongin right." Kyong said as he held j Jeongins shoe out to him.  
"Uh, yeah, thanks." He said feeling the man staring at him as if he were looking for his soul.  
"Dont worry about it." He smiled at jeongin and walked back to the front of the room. "Why don't you go next."  
"Oh um okay. Well I'm Jeongin, but most of the fans know me by IN. Im the maknae of stray kids and well thats it."  
"He's the devil!" Seungmin shouted causing Jeongin to glare.  
"Totally two faced." Minho had joined in and Jeongin glared at both of them. He was going to get them back later. Jeongin sat back down and let the rest of the introductions continue. He felt as if someone was staring at him but he brushed the feeling off assuming that it was just either jisung or seungmin. By the time introductions had ended an hour had passed. That was mostly because they all kept arguing about the things they said about one another. They had all stood up to leave but Jeongin felt a hand on his shoulder stalling him.  
He turned around to see kyong standing behind him  
"Oh Kyong hyung did you need something."  
"No need with the formalaties."  
"Um okay." Jeongin said wanting to know why he was keeping jeongin held back.  
"Chan tells me you have a problem with staying at the practice rooms too long." Jeongin blushed and looked away embarressed. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to get better. I commend you for doing it. Just between the two of us, I think Chan is stupid for trying to stop you." Kyong dropped his hand and walked away from Jeongin leaving him stunned. That was uncalled for.


	2. It begins

Jeongin didn't really know what to think about the encounter he just had with Kyong. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked looking down at the ground. This caused him to run straight into Chans back.  
"Hey Jeongin watch where you're going." Jeongin rolled his eyes. Kyong said Chan was stupid. Jeongin thought that chan was one of the smartest people he knew and that meant that what Chan said usually had at least some kind of truth to it.  
Chan just looked at jeongin as he walked past a bit confused.  
"Hey you okay." Chan said catching up to Jeongin.  
"Yeah I was just thinking." He said shrugging his shoulders.  
"About..." Chan started waiting for Jeongin to finish. Jeongin just smiled showing his braces off and Chan couldn't help but coo.  
"Your so adorable."  
"Stop calling me adorable Channie." Jeongin said his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he looked down at the floor. Chan couldn't help but smile at the adorable teen.  
"I cant help it when you act all innocent like this." Chan pinched his cheeks and patted his head.  
"Anyways were heading back you coming Jeongin."  
"Yep." He said smiling brightly. He had completely avoided the conversation and he couldn't help but appluad himself inside his head. Chan was so easy to manipulate sometimes.  
They had returned back to their rooms and Jeongin had his earbuds in listening to music as he studied his schoolwork. Both him and Hyunjin went to school still but Jeongin could have sworn he never saw hyunjin studying. Oh well Jeongin didn't need to keep thinking about other things, he had a test coming up that he had to pass or he'd hate himself.  
Hours later Jeongin rose his head yawning. He stretched his arms not even having realized that he fell asleep at his desk. He cringed slightly seeing drool on his textbook. He sighed and stood up walking out of the room. Everything was dark and quite and Jeongin wondered what time it was. He looked down at his watch. 3:00. What the hell, he had been asleep that long. Jeongin sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Maybe he could stop by the practice room.  
No, he had to listen to Chan. Jeongin sighed and grabbed a glass of water and headed back to the room. He stayed on his phone the rest of the night until he could hear Woojin in the kitchen. Jeongin walked into the kitchen sitting down at the table.  
"Need any help?" Jeongin asked. Woojin turned sharply.  
"Not from you. Last time you offered to help ypu almost burned yourself."  
"Oh come on that was only one time." Jeongin said hiffing with annoyance.  
"Your pouting may work on Chan but it won't work on me."  
"I'm not pouting!"  
"Jeongin watch your tone." Woojin said not even raising his voice just like a real mother. Jeongin sighed being bored once again at having nothing to do.  
"So how long have you been awake Jeongin."  
"Since 3:00." He said not even trying to lie to Eoojin. He felt a wooden spoon hit his head.  
"Hey what was that for." He said rubbing his head where Eoojin had hit him.  
"Go back to bed."  
"I can't."  
"I don't care."  
"Please Woojin I can't go back to sleep, I'm fine." He said looking at Woojin who just sighed.  
"Fine, just dont fall asleep on the couch. I already struggle trying to keep Felixx, Jisung, and Hyunjin from hogging it, i dont need to worry about you stealing it also." Jeongin just chuckled.  
"Dont worry its impossible to fall asleep with everyone else awake."  
"Tell that to Chan or Changbin." Woojin said shaking his head. I guess that is true. It seems as if they can sleep through anything.  
Eventually everyone had woken up and came into the kitchen to eat. They had a long day of practice so Woojin made sure that they all ate more then enough to keep them going.  
"Alright, so Kyong is going to be sitting in on our practices today so lets give it our best." Chan said with a cheesy smile plastered across his face.  
"You sound fake when you talk like that." Jeongin said causing Chans smile to fade into a pout.  
"Rude." Jeongin shrugged his shoulders.  
"Just being honest."  
"You dont always have to be." Seungmin said grabbing the boy from behind.  
"Hey let me go."  
"This is your punishment for upsetting our precious leader." Seungmin said burying his head into Jeongins neck causing the younger boy to scream and wiggle.  
"Stop that it tickles." Jeongin said laughing as Seungmin peckered kisses along his neck.  
"Alright I think hes had enough." Chan said smiling and Seungmin let Jeongin go causing the younger to glare which made them both start laughing.  
"I hate all of you."

\---

They had just finished with there dance practice for the day and Jeongin felt dead. He shouldn't have gone yesterday. His body was still sore and he didn't really give it a break so he knew he was a bit sloppier then he usually was.  
They all decided to take a break before heading to the recording studio for their vocal lessons. Jeongin grabbed his water bottle and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Chan and he sighed out of relief. He wasnt sure why but he was glad that it was Chan and not Kyong. He had noticed him staring at him almost the entire time they were dancing. It made him feel as if he was doing everything wrong.  
"Would you mind running through the dance one more time. I just wanted to see something." Chan smiled at him and Jeongin felt his entire heart drop. So he was messing up worse then he had originally thought.  
"Alright." Jeongin said capping his water bottle. He walked to the center of the room and he could have sworn he felt as if everyone was watching him. They were all staring and judging him waiting for him to fail. Kyong and Chan stood by the mirror and Chan nodded his head. Jeongin ran though the practice again. He was focusing too much he knew it. He could tell his body was stiff and wasn't moving like how it was supposed to, but this was why he was in the back. It was because he wasn't as good, but he was good enough so he made it through.  
The song ended and Jeongin felt as if he was going to fall over.  
"Thank you Jeongin. Just make sure to relax a bit while dancing. You can't move properly when you're so tense." Kyong said and Jeongin nodded his head hanging down. He gritted his teeth. He hated being singled out like this, but it couldn't be helped.  
The recording studio wasn't much better. He had been asked to sing his part over and over again and his throat felt sore. The day had finally ended and Jeongin felt terrible not only because he felt tired and worn out, but because he felt as if he failed at everything he did today.  
"Good job everyone. Now its time for us to just relax and eat pizza." Chan earned some happy shouting from everyone except for Jeongin who didn't think he did a good job today.  
They all started to walk out of the studio.  
"Jeongin, can I speak to you for a minute." Jeongin felt his world crashing down as he turned around to see Kyong standing behind him.  
"O-of course." He internally cussed himself for stuttering. Jeongin waited as everyone else left only Chan sparing him a look of encouragement as the door shut behind him.  
"That wasn't your best was it." Kyong had immediatly jumped into it then. There was no trying to warm up first, it was all just so straight forward.  
"No sir."  
"Then why didnt you give it your best. Everyone else was but you were the only one not trying."  
"Sir, I was tired from yesterday. I tried but my muscles were sore because I didn't have time to stretch after my impromptu practice. I'm sorry, this won't happen again." He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry.  
"Jeongin I dont want to hear excuses. I've only been hear one day and all I see is someone who needs a tremendous amount of practice just to get on the same level as everyone else. I dont need you to apologize for practicing yesterday. I just need you to apologize for not giving it your best." Jeongin nodded his head looking down.  
"Say it."  
"Im sorry for not giving it my best today." Jeongin said wanting to cry but he couldn't. He needed at least some sort of control in this situation.  
"What are you going to do about it."  
"Im going to practice harder."  
"Good, I dont want you to leave this studio until you can get that first verse down perfectly. Jeongin nodded his head not feeling the same energy from Kyong that he did yesterday. Kyong smiled and patted Jeongins head thinking of how soft his hair felt as he walked past. Jeongin sniffled still trying to control his emotions as he headed back to the practice room to continue while everyone else relaxed.


	3. Jeongin stop

It took another four hours before Kyong said Jeongin was good enough. He practically collapsed on the ground from how worn out his body was.  
"Get up. This is how you admit defeat. This is why you will never improve. It's because you give up to easy. Just because of that I want you to go through the dance one more time." Jeongin didn't even know if he could move let alone do the dance again.  
Jeongin stood up on shaky legs running through the dance once again. Other then how shaky he was he was able to hit the timing for each move perfectly so he definatly did improve.  
"Alright now get out of here." Jeongin nodded as he grabbed his bag and water bottle heading home. He didn't want to walk but he had to. He couldn't give up. This was all contributing to his improvement so he had to keep going. It took longer to get back to everyone else then it normally does, but jeongin didn't care, he was just glad to be back. He opened the door and walked in seeing everyone crowded in the living room. Chan and Woojin were the first to notice Jeongin and how weak he looked. Woojin jumped up immediatly running over to him. Chan stood there just shocked knowing that jeongin wasn't nearly this tired when he had left the studio.  
"Jeongin are you okay."  
"Yea im fine."  
"You dont look fine." Chan said as he approached the boy who was leaning most of his weight against Woojin.  
"I just need some rest."  
"Some, what the hell Jeongin. Why were you gone for four hours?" Chan said as everyone moved off the couch to let him sit down.  
"Im fine really, I just wanted to make sure I had the first verse perfect. It took longer then I had expected it to. " jeongin didn't mention Kyong for some reason that he wasn't sure of.  
"I told you to take care of your body and now look what you've done. Can't you see how worried we are about you." Jeongin just smiled and stood back up every movement hurting. He doesn't know how many times he fell down in practice knowing that every fall had bruised him.  
"Im okay Chan, Im just going to go lay down for a bit if thats alright."  
Chan nodded and wrapped his arm around the boy helping him to his room. Almost as soon as Jeongin laid down he was falling asleep.

\---

Jeongin felt somone jump on him pressure forming against the bruises on his legs and sides. He cried out throwing the body off of him.  
"Sorry, I was just trying to wake you up." Jisung said looking at Jeongin.  
"Its okay, sorry Jisung." He said smiling brightly. "Are you okay, I promise I wont tell Chan if your not." Jeongin sighed knowing he couldn't get out of this. He pulled up his shirt and pulled off his shorts revealing the nasty purple bruises. Jisung gasped.  
"Chan!" Jisung said running out of the room.  
"Jisung!" Jeongin shouted but didn't move. He knew he shouldn't have told Jisung and now Chan and everyone else was going to find out.  
Chan had burst through the door like a maniac and pulled Jeongin's shirt up seeing the bruises.  
"What the hell Jeongin, don't keep things like this from us. Your not going to practice today, Im putting you on bed rest."  
"Chan, no, I have to go."  
"You are in no condition to go Jeongin." Chan said looking at his maknae frowning.  
"Please Chan, i just need to get better." Jeongin said not ever wanting to feel like how he did yesterday.  
"Jeongin..."  
"You dont understand, I hate feeling like the weak link. Thats all that yesterday told me. I can't do anything right and Im always falling behind. So what if I get hurt a little bit, but at least I succeeded last night. I dont mind a little bit of pain as long as I can say that I did it. I cant accomplish nothing if I dont give it my absolute best." Jeongin had already had all of these insecurities within him but when Kyong said it to him it just made everything worse.  
"Fine." Chan said getting up. He didn't realize that was how his maknae felt. He didn't know that he felt like the weak link. Was this because Chan called him to the side? Fuck, he shouldn't have done that. He should've just approached him after practice and told him instead of making him do it all over again in front of everybody.  
Jeongin sighed as he stood up stretching out the sore muscles before heading downstairs. Everyone looked at him with concern and he just smiled laughing it off.  
They got to the studio and began their practice. Chan did notice an improvemnet in the beginning sections of the dance when he watched Jeongin. Chan frowned knowing they were going to have to talk about this.  
Jeongin felt eyes on him and he looked at Kyong watching his every move. He gritted his teeth. He was going to prove that he wasn't the worse. His body was in pain, but this was nothing. He dealt with this pain everyday. He could easily block it out and continue dancing.  
The practice ended and Jeongin was ecstatic. Chan had told him that he had did much better then yesterday. Jeongin didn't sit down like everyone else had. He refused to admit defeat no matter how tired he was.  
"Good job Jeongin, I hope to continue to see that fire burning behind your eyes." Kyong whispered that last part so that only Jeongin could hear and he felt shivers run up his spine. Why was he always so on edge whenever he was around. He shook his head brushing it off.  
"Alright lets all get back and eat." Jisung said jumping up and grabbing his bag. Chan rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"Yeah yeah, I swear thats all you ever talk about Jisung."  
"Is not, I talk about girls too."  
"And by girls you mean Minho." Jeongin said wiggling his eyebrows.  
"What did you say you asexual piece of shit." Jisung said running towards Jeongin. Jeongin screeched and statted running from Jisung. Someone stuck their foot out and caused Jisung to fall which made Jeongin start laughing. He wasn't paying any attentiona and ran right into someone causing both of them to fall.  
"This is a surprise jeongin." Kyong said darkly. Jeongin jumped up instantly a bit out of breath.  
"S-sorry sir."  
"Didn't I say to stop with the formalities." He patted Jeongins head smiling.  
"I heard screaming and wanted to see if everything was okay but I guess you were all just playing." Jisung started laughing and stood up.  
"Yeah you could say that." Jisung said grumbling something about Jeongin being a jackass. Jeongin glared and stuck his tongue out at Jisung who wasnt even looking at him.  
"You all seem to be so close, its admirable." Kyong said which made eveyone smile.  
"Yeah well we aren't just a gtoup, we are all best friends."  
"Boyfriends in some cases." Seungmin added to Chans case which caused some people to almost choke and cause others to burst out laughing.  
"Oh really."  
"Yep like Jisung and Minho clearly have a thing going on. Felix and Changbin also. They dont even try to hide it." Seungmin said which just caused the said names to tackle him to the ground and start tickling him.  
"Im sorry!" Seungmin shouted. They eventually backed off after Woojin shouted at them to back off.  
"I didn't realize any of you swung that way."  
"We don't." Jisung said giggling like a little girl. Jeongin just rolled his eyes laughing.  
"Jeongin which way do you go?" Jeongin almost choked as he looked at their manager who had just asked if he prefered boys or girls.  
"Well...u-um..."  
"He just prefers Chan." Seungmin said looking at Jeongin smugly. Jeongins face blushed bright red.  
"N-no its not like that!" Jeongin said waving his hands frantically.  
"Its alright, no need to get so worked up." Jeongin started to feel Kyongs eyes burning holes into him. Jeongin shivered when he made eye contact feeling as if this man was going to eat him alive.  
"Well anyways I've kept you all here long enough. You guys deserve to get back and rest." Kyong smiled as he addressed the group.  
"However, Jeongin I heard you got yourself hurt last night." Jeongin looked down not wanting to make eye contact. How could he just sit there and act like he had nothing to do with it.  
"I want you to take it easy these next few days. Maybe you could just work on your vocals and I'll help you out until your body recovers." He was smiling at him and if Jeongin wasn't afraid he would think of this as being a great opportunity, but all Jeongin felt was fear.  
"Yes sir, thank you."  
"I told you no need to be so formal." Kyong ruffled his hair and smiled as he took a step back.  
"Alright everyone go get back, I'll give Jeongin back to you guys in no time alright."  
"Keep him as long as you want." Jisung said shouting back.  
"Maybe I will." Kyong said wrapping his arm around Jeongins shoulder. Kyong lead Jeongin to the recording studio and they did actually practice his vocals. He sang until he could hit all of notes on the first verse perfectly. He was better at singing then he was at dancing so it didn't take as long.  
"Alright, good job Heongin."  
"Does this mean we're done for the day." He asked and Kyong nodded. Jeongin smiled ready to get back to everyone else.  
"Thank you, I enjoyed the lesson." Jeongin said smiling as he left the studio oblivious to the fact that when he turned around Kyong was staring at his ass.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jeongin was scheduled for vocal lessons while everyone else was going to continue working on the dance. Jeongin felt a little upset knowing that he was going to fall behind everyone else and have to try even harder to catch back up. He sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be a bad thing.  
He seperated from the rest of his hyungs and headed towards the recording studio. Just like he had said Kyong was waiting in the lobby for Jeongin.  
"Alright you made it Jeongin."  
"You sound surprised." Jeongin said as he walked over to the other male. Jeongin hadn't realized how much bigger the male was until he was actually looking at him this close. He had broad shoulders and was just muscular all around. Not to much that it was disgusting, but you could definatly tell that he was formidible. Not to mention, he stood at least half a foot taller then Jeongin.  
The two males walked to an empty room and began to practice. When they had the first song perfect they would move on to the next. Jeongin was completely at ease unlike how he was yesterday. Jeongin didn't have many parts so Kyong would make him sing some of the other members parts just to get a feel for it and too widen his vocal range. They stopped after about two hours when Kyong told Jeongin to step out of the booth.  
"You did really well today."  
"Are we done, the others won't be done for at least another two hours." Jeongin said looking at his watch. He didn't want to just sit around and do nothing.  
"No we're not done just yet. There was just something I wanted to do first." Kyong said standing up and walking into the booth. Jeongin cocked his head curiously and Kyong waved him in.  
"Is something wrong." Jeonging said walking in the room. Jeongin was thrown off guard when Kyong pushed him against the wall his lips connecting to Jeongins.  
Jeongin pushed against Kyong and wipped his mouth his face flushed.  
"W-what the hell." He said staring at Kyong waiting for him to laugh and say he was joking.  
"Jeongin calm down it was just a kiss."  
"Just a kiss... your my manager, this type of stuff isn't permitted!" He said looking at Kyong who just stared at him rolling his eyes. Kyong walked forward and put his arms on either side of Jeongins body trapping him in.  
"You know, i liked you from the first time that I saw you. You had this fire burning in your eyes. I want to put that flame out. I want to crush all of your desires to nothing. I tried to do that to you the other day, but that fire just burned brighter." Kyongs lips were on his and Jeongin gasped allowing him to slip his tongue inside. Jeongin tried pushing him away but Kyong grabbed both of his wrists pinning them against the wall. Jeongin squirmed and could feel Kyong pressing his body against him moaning at each movement Jeongin made.  
He pulled back at looked at Jeongins face. Kyong could see the fire burning knowing that Jeongin was going to fight the entire time and Kyong was aroused by this fact.  
"Lets have some fun." Kyong said letting go of Jeongins hands instead going for his pants.  
"Stop it, you can't do this. Someone will catch you or they'll hear me scream." Jeongin said his face burning as he tried prying Kyongs hands away.  
"Whos going to hear, your hyungs who are in a completely different building. Oh wait I forgot, these rooms are sound proof. Even if they were here that door is locked and they couldn't hear anything." Jeongin was truly trapped. Kyong pulled Jeongins pants down and attacked his mouth one more time hands rubbing his thighs brushing against his member. Jeongin tried pushing him but it was futile.  
"Would you rather be fucked against the wall or on your hands and knees like a bitch." He said whispering into Jeongins ear. He shivered not wanting either of those options.  
"N-no, please."  
"Aww already begging for me, but first I need a desicion, or else I'll just keep playing with you." Kyong leaned down biting at his neck which made Jeongin cry out. His hands ran up Jeongins shirt and he felt him pinching at his nipples.  
"T-the wall." He said quickly and Kyong smiled.  
"Good boy." Jeongin felt his shirt being pulled off as well as his underwear. Kyong took a step back admiring Heongins pale skin. He couldn't help but try to cover himself but Kyong grabbed his wrists.  
"Fuck your beautiful." He said as his eyes soaked in the image. Kyong undid his own pants allowing them to fall to the floor. Jeongins eyes widened and shook his head.  
"I-isnt there usually something to do before this." Jeongin said hoping he could stall or even stop what was happening.  
"Oh my your absolutely right." Kyong said flipping Jeongin around pressing his front into the wall. Oh fuck, this was bad. Jeongin wiggled and screamed loudly. He felt something being shoved into his mouth and realized it was his own shirt.  
"Stop fucking screaming." Jeongin squirmed being highly uncomfortable. He couldn't see what Kyong was doing behind him and that fact just scared him even more. He cried out when he felt something press in side of him.  
Kyong moaned as he moved his finger in and out of Jeongin. Jeongin squirmed trying to move away but Kyongs other hand was pressed against his back holding him place. He added in another finger causing Jeongin to cry out more. Kyong couldn't help but love the reaction he was getting.  
This boy was so lively and had so much fight. He couldn't wait until this became too much and he gave up.  
Jeongin held back tears, no he wasn't going to cry. He couldn't cry now, he couldn't give him that satisfaction. He bit down on the shirt relaxing when he felt the fingers leaving him. He was flipped over roughly and Jeongins eyes widened.  
Kyong was completely erect and he just smirked at Jeongin. He grabbed his legs and pulled them up so that Kyong and the wall were the only reason Jeongin was still up.  
Jeongin couldnt help but to grab onto Kyongs shoulders since he didnt want to fall. He dug his nails into Kyongs shoulder snd he saw him grit his teeth. All this did for Jeongin was cause Kyong to shove his member into him roughly.  
Jeongin screamed out but the shirt muffled the sound. Kyong didn't stop and began thrusting in and out of Jeongin.  
Jeongin felt as if his insides were being ripped out at the pain. Kyong was holding onto his thighs tightly digging his own nails in them amplifying the pain Jeongin felt.  
He wanted to scream and rip out Kyongs throat but he felt Kyong grab his limp member pulling it roughly. Jeongin couldn't help but let out a small moan. Thank god he had the shirt in his mouth so that you couldn't hear it.  
"Fuck you are so tight." Kyong said getting Jeongins member to come alive.  
"You like this don't you. You'rr just a little slut waiting for someone to ruin you like this. To bad it wasn't poor old Chan." Jeongin gritted his teeth and felt tears falling down his face.  
"Too bad he couldn't see you like this. I wonder what he would have thought. I wonder if he would have joined or maybe he would have been hurt and disgusted that you would do something like this." Jeongin tried holding back the tears but they were falling at full force now.  
"Aww look at you crying. Its okay I'll take care of you. I know exactly what you need." Jeongin wanted to scream as Kyong kept thrusting and kept playing with his member. He could feel that he was leaking precum but he wasn't going to. He couldn't, he didn't enjoy this so why was his body responding like this. Jeongin moaned out loudly as he felt his lower regions burning up knowing that he was close. He couldn't stop it, he had to release or else it was going to start hurting. With a final touch Kyong had made him cum.  
He chuckled darkly between his own moans as he kept bouncing Jeongins body against his length. He slowed down and started grinding against his prostate loving the muffled moans coming from Jeongin. He thrusted one last time cumming deep inside of Jeongin. He pulled out and watched as blood and cum ran out of his ass. He let him slide to the floor Jeongin looking like a complete mess.  
Kyong knelt down and pulled the rag out of his mouth.  
"Its okay, Jeongin." He said as he pulled the younger male into his arms. Jeongin pulled away and backed up as far as he could hatred in his eyes.  
"Get the fuck away from me. Im going to fucking tell everyone what the hell you just did." Kyong couldnt help but admire the fire still burning.  
"Tell them what, that the new and extremely well liked manager raped you. The worst you would do is drag your name down. You'd be known as a liar and as a slut. Also if you do want to tell someone, I kmow I can crush them probably easier then you. It may actually be more fun that way. I'd make you watch of course and maybe make you punish them yourself."  
"No please dont do that." Jeongin said being absolutly afriad for a minute. No matter what, he wasn't going to tell. He couldnt imagine that happening to one of his hyungs.  
"Good boy, thats what I want to hear so dont tell anyone what happened understood." Jeongin nodded his head not looking at Kyong. He wipped his eyes and froze. Was this going to happen to him during tomorrows session also? Was this going to be a daily occurance now? Jeongin shivered at the thought hoping that wasnt true.


	5. Aftermath

It had been three weeks since the first time he had been assulted. Kyong had continuously used Jeongin claiming that he needed vocal lessons, or they needed to talk in his office.  
He could feel the others look at him weird everytime he came back slightly dazed and a bit wobbly, but no one ever said anything.  
Jeongin didn't fight as much as he used to. He more or less just lays there now. Kyong had just finished and pulled out of jeongin.  
"Get dressed slut." Jeongin gritted his teeth and slowly stood up cleaning himself off and then putting his clothes back on. Right now Jeongin was supposed to be having vocal lessons, but you see how that turned out.  
"Ill see you tomorrow." Kyong said as Jeongin wanted to throw up as he left the studio. He rubbed his neck and frowned knowing that there was going to be a bruise there. He walked into the bathroom looking at the purple stain on his neck. He covered it as best as he could. He had gotten better at hiding what happened and Kyong was happy about that. He was happy that Jeongin stopped eating much. He was happy that Jeongin only focused on his dancing at this point. He was so happy to see all of the changes taking place in Jeongin, yet he wasn't broken just yet.  
Kyong didnt know how, but he had to push him over the edge.  
Jeongin returned to the dance practice right at the end.  
"Hey Jeongin what took so long. I though you just had to go over one part." Hyunjin said looking at him. Jeongin just shrugged.  
"I just wasn't doing good enough." He said looking away from everyone else. They had all noticed a change in Jeongins behavior but they let him be. After all no one knew why he was so upset. Jeongin gathered his things and went downstairs with everyone. Jeongin tried his hardest to laugh at all of the jokes, but he knew he wasn't acting normal. They had made it back and jisung was talking about how hungry he was, however there wasn't a smart alack remark coming from Jeongin.  
"Hey you okay." Chan said placing his hand on jeongins shoulder. Jeongin smiled, a real smile, when he looked at chan.  
"Yeah Im fine dont worry about me."  
"Its my job to worry about you." Chan said ruffling his hair. Chan was the only thing he was holding onto during this dark time. Chan was his light and he was never going to let go of it.  
"If something does happen, feel free to talk about it with alright."  
"Alright, i promise." Jeongin said knwoing that he had broken that promise before he even made it. Jeongin went to his room sitting on his bed claiming that he wasnt hungry and that he would eat later. Everyone knew it was a lie, but no one stopped him anymore.  
It wass odd. Jeongin had noticed how everyone began to become used to his behavior. He felt so alone right now, he just wanted someone to hold his hand and tell him everything was okay like Changbin does to Felix. He sighed and grabbed his pillow cuddling it like Jisung and Minho do to each other. He knew it wasnt the same but it did help imagining that it was Chan. Jeongin hadn't realized it but he had fallen asleep smiling.

\---

Chan had went in the room to check on Jeongin and he couldn't help but coo at Jeongins sleeping form. He noticed that he was smiling in his sleep and he wondered if he was having a good dream. Chan covered Jeongin with the blanket and smiled looking at him. Chan leaned down about to kiss his forehead but he stopped and instead pecked his lips softly.  
He shut the door behind him and saw Seungmin standing there smirking at Chan. Chan jumped and looked at Seungmin curiously.  
"You perevert kissing a boy when hes sleeping." Seungmin said trying not to burst out laughing.  
"Its not like that!" Chan said chasing Seungmin down the hall.  
"Hey Chan I need you to come to the dance practice room with me. I think I forgot my phone. Chan sighed and looked at seungmin.  
"You got lucky this time." Seungmin just smirked and stuck his tongue out causing Chan to roll his eyes.  
"Alright lets go Woojin." Chan smiled as the two of them walked over to the studio and walked inside. The two of them searched for the phone in the lobby, the locker room, and then finally went to the practice room.  
"Oh there it is, thank goodness." Woojin said picking his phone up smiling.  
"Alright come on lets get back."  
"Wait, can we talk for a second." Woojin said looking up at chan. Chan smiled and nodded his head.  
"Of course, what do you want Woojin." Woojin blushed slightly and fisted his hands in Chans shirt and leaned in kissing him. Chan was taken off guard and pushed Woojin back.  
"Woah, what the heck Woojin."  
"Im sorry, I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I saw Felix and Changbin kissing as if they had no cares and I thought that maybe I should try it."  
"Woojin."  
"Chan I have to say this even knowing that you love Jeongin, but I love you too." Woojin said smiling. Chan was completely taken aback by the statement.  
"Wait what."  
"Im sorry, I admired you from the very beginning and I guess that turned into a love for you that I can't deny. Like I said I'm fine knowing that you don't love me, I just wanted to say it outloud to you." Woojin began walking towards the door.  
"Are you coming Chan."  
"Uh, yeah." Chan said as he followed Woojin back home. He couldn't believe Woojin had just kissed him.

\---

The next day Jeongin had more vocal lessoms. He was thinking sbout skipping when Chan approached him.  
"You excited for your lessons."  
"Honestly I was thinking about skipping them and going to dance practice instead."  
"Jeongin you cant do that, you're a singer anyways, you have to practice that also."  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
"I'm always right." Chan said a smug look on his face not realizing the horror that jeongin had faces diring these sessions.

\---

Jeongin was being a bit more difficult then he normally was. He had actually bit Kyongs tongue when he tried kissing him. Jeongin had gotten a bit of courage from that and managed to push him off.  
"Im stopping this right now." Jeongin thought of Chan. He was always so strong and optomisitic. He was Jeongins inspiration. Jeongin couldn't be an idol acting like how he does right now. He shouldn't be depressed like this. He should stand up and fight no matter what happens to him.  
Kyong statted to laugh at Jeongins outburst.  
"Oh why are you now deciding to stop this." Jeongin gritted his teeth.  
"I hate looking at everyones face and seeing their worried expressions. I cant keep doing this to them, they care and love me and I'm making them worry, and thats absolutely horrible of me."  
"They love you? Im going to assume that this whole speech is really about Chan isn't it. I mean, your madly in love with him right." Jeongin blushed and looked away.  
"Too bad he doesn't love you as much as you think he does."  
"What?" Jeongin said looking at Kyong. He was holding his phone out and Jeongin could clearly see chan and Woojin kissing in one of the practice rooms. Jeongin felt his entire world shatter at seeing the picture. How could Chan kiss someone else. Jeongin had thought that Chan loved him, but no, he clearly loved Woojin more then jeongin.  
"You see, I'm the only one who can put up with you. You dont realize this but, everyone has a darkness inside of them, everyone is broken, and if they can't love that side of you, they don't actually love you." Jeongin felt his eyes watering.  
"They dont love me. Chan doesn't love me." He whispered to himslef. Kyong was on top of him once again, but jeongin didnt care anymore.


	6. Downfall

By the time Jeongin came back to the studio everyone was gone.  
"I guess you guys didn't wait for me." Jeongin said to himself. He didn't even want to go back but he knew he had to or Woojin would fuss at him. He scoffed at Woojins name and walked out of the practice room and went outside. He walked down the street not even really caring where he went. He didn't want to go back just yet.  
He sat down on a park bench and just stared at the leaves blowing in the wind. Jeongin had closed his eyes and woke up to someone shaking him.  
"Jeongin are you okay." He saw Chans face when he opened his eyes and he gritted his teeth sitting up. Chan places a hand on his shoulder which Jeongin swatted away.  
"Im fine, i just needed sometime to myself." Jeongin knew that he was being cruel, but he was trying his hardest to hold back the tears.  
"Jeongin..." Chan said looking at Jeongin sorrowfully. Woojin smiled at Chan and looked back at Jeongin, and it felt as if someone had stabbed him in the chest. Chan brought woojin with him.  
"Come on Jeongin lets get you back home." Woojin said Chan moving forward to grab Jeongins hand.  
"Dont touch me." Chan froze and looked at Jeongin shocked.  
"What?" Chan said still not believing what he heard.  
"I don't want you touching me. i don't even want to see you right now." Jeongin felt the tears falling from his eyes and spilling onto his cheeks. He wipped at his face and turned away running as fast as he could. Almost as soon as he started running he cried out falling to the ground. He was in pain from earlier. Chan and Woojin came running over and Chan went to pick him up but he backed away quickly.  
Jeongin saw people staring at them some of them recognizing the group and they were holding their phones out taking pictures and recording. Jeongin felt like he wanted to throw up or pass out.  
"Jeongin your going to be okay." Chan said reaching his hand out. Jeongin shook his head scooting away.  
"Fuck you Chan, just stay the hell away from me." Jeongin was visably shaking as he stood up his legs weak. The world felt as if it was spinning and he felt like he couldn't get enough air.  
"Jeongin." He heard in the background somewhere. His vision was getting blurry and he felt as if he was falling.  
"Jeongin!" He could clearly tell it was Chan screaming but he didn't know why, he didnt care after all. Jeongin hit something soft and then he saw Chans face before his vision went black.

\---

Chan was shaken by what happened at the park and as he had figured, it was already over social media. He sighed knowing Jeongin wasn't going to be happy when he woke up.  
Everyone was sitting in the bedroom looking at Jeongin waiting for him to move. Chan knew everyone shouldnt be in here, but he couldn't make any of them leave whenever he wanted to stay so bad.  
They had noticed that Jeongin began to move and he sat up rubbing his eyes. Everyone was quite not wanting to scare Jeongin until he was fully awake.

\---

Jeongin woke up and saw everyone was in the room with him, but that was odd because they didn't love him anymore. He was so confused by what was happening in his head. Did they love him or did they hate him? Jeongin felt tears slising down his face.  
"Jeongin are you okay?" He heard chan say and he looked up to see Chan sitting on the bed with him. He saw the image of Chan and Woojin kissing. It all made sense now. They were always together and the way they looked at each other always confused him, but now he understood. They had actually loved each other and that left Jeongin out of the picture.  
"Get away from me Chan." Jeongin said tears falling down his face. He didn't sound mad, he just sounded upset.  
Chan frowned, so it wasnt just because of the panic attack. Jeongin truly didnt want Chan there.  
"Fine." Chan stood up and left the room.  
"I want to be alone." Jeongin said watching Chan leave the room. Why didn't you fight me.?Why didn't you say no, Jeongin I'm not going to leave you because I love you? Everyone began to follow suit and Jeongin couldnt help but cry even harder at the sight. Everyone was just so willing to leave him all alone. They should know that hes hurting and they should stay and try to make him feel better.  
Jeongin curled in on himself. He had never felt this alone until now.  
"Why, why did you all leave me?" He said wipping at his eyes.

\---

"We shouldnt have left him." Chan said getting up. Woojin grabbed his arm stopping him.  
"Chan I wouldn't..."  
"Why not. Jeongin is obviously hurt and Im the leader. Im supposed to help."  
"Your letting your emotions go to your head."  
"Im letting my emotions go to my head. What about you Woojin. You kissed me just because you wanted to."  
"That is totally different and you know you that." Everyone stopped and stared at the two arguing both of their voices beginning to grow louder and feeled with more anger..  
"How is that differnet Woojin, please tell me."  
"Its different because I knew when to stop. I know you don't love me so I dont push it. You're in love with Jeongin but all your trying to do is force yourself onto him right now. Just give him a little bit a space for crying out loud."  
"Woojin your just being selfish because I dont love you."  
"Im being selfish. Chan look in the mirror! You are going to hurt that poor boy if you keep trying to interact with him when he clearly doesn't want you to."  
"Woojin, hes already hurt. I just want to make him feel better, as the leader-"  
"If you were a good leader you wouldn't have fallen in love with him!" Chan was shocked and had stopped hurt clearly written on his face.  
Woojin turned away and stormed off slamming the door to his room behind him. Everyone was in shock at what had just happened.  
"Chan are you okay." Jisung said walking up to the other boy slowly. Chan smiled at jisung.  
"Of course I'm fine. I'm going to go pick us up some dinner, okay guys." Jisung just nodded clearly seeing the hurt in his eyes.  
It took Chan an hour before he came back with dinner and no one ate together. They all went there seperate ways to eat, the houshold not the same anymore. Jeongin and Woojin hated Chan and neither of them would unlock the doors which had made Changbin and Felix sleep in the same bed as well as Minho and Jisung. Hyujin refused to share his bed, so Chan and Seungmin were sleeping in the living room. By default Seungmin got the couch for some reason.  
"You dont think that Jeongin saw you two kiss right?"  
"He couldnt have, he was here and we were in the practice room."  
"Yeah i guess." Seungmin said frowning. Chan couldn't help but think about how Woojin had told him he was a bad leader because he loved Jeongin. Chan couldn't help but to think he was right. Maybe not for those reasons, but Chan couldn't keep his group together and they had only just formed together and they were already falling apart.  
"You're not a terrible leader, so stop thinking that." Chan chuckled.  
"How'd you know that was what I was thinking."  
"Because chan, we've known you for how long and you're quite easy to read."  
"Do you think Jeongin hates me." Chan said looking up at Seungmin. He rolled onto his side so could see Chan better.  
"Jeongin doesnt hate you. Hes just hurt and he doesnt' know what to do. He'll figure it out and then two can be all mushy." Suengmins smug look was met with a pillow hitting his face.  
"Go to sleep jackass."  
"You asked."  
"Not for that last part.  
"Oh but thanks for the extra pillow."  
"Give it back."  
"No." It was safe to say that the pair didnt go to sleep for a while.


	7. Caught red handed

A week passed and the only time Jeongin left his room was to go to the studio. Chan was so worried about him but Jeongin refused to be anywhere near him. If Chan and Jeongin were in the same room even for a split second Jeongin would start to tear up.  
This is how everyone started 'protecting Jeongin' from Chan. He hated it. If they even saw Chan coming someone would pull jeongin out of the room for some reason. Chan felt alone and felt as if all of this was his fault but he didn't even know why.  
This is what led Chan to go see Kyong and talk about this.  
"So you see, I think my entire team hates me now."  
"Im glad you came and talked to me about this Chan. Maybe I can talk to Jeongin and relay what he says back to you."  
"Really, you would do that."  
"Of course just like you, I'm responsible for everythong that happens. I cant let you guys disband when you started gaining popularity." Chan smiled at him and nodded his head.  
"Thank you Kyo."  
"Dont worry about a thing Chan, I'll make Jeongin better for you." Chan stood up and left the room thinking that the last statement sounded a bit odd but he shouldn't think about it too much.

\---

Jeongin had taken up a bad habit of using his scissors to cut himself. He knew he shouldn't do it but it kept his mind off the pain of knowing he was truely alone. He had been practicing more then he used to. He wouldn't leave the studio now unless one of the members dragged him back or he collapsed not able to move anymore.  
Jeongin flinched as he looked down seeing the blood gather at the fresh cut on his leg. He sighed placing tissue over it and pressing down. He bandaged himself so he wouldn't have to worry anyone. Granted, its not like they would really worry after all.  
He heard a knock but didn't make a move to get up and answer the door. It was probably just Chan and he couldnt face him anymore.  
"Jeongin what are you doing." Jeongin froze as he heard the voice. What was he doing here, in my bedroom. This has to be a dream, this cant be happening to me.  
"My how you have fallen so beautifully." Kyong knelt down beside Jeongin and ran his hands over the scabs on his legs.  
"Do they itch." Jeongin bit his lip at the touch and nodded his head.  
"Here, let me make it better." Jeongin was confused until he felt the pain in his legs as Kyong scratched his cuts causing the scabs to peel off, blood pouring out of the wounds.  
"See, better." Jeongins eyes filled with tears as he curled up pressing against his freshly reopened wounds.  
"Hmm, I dont see any fire left in those eyes, good." Kyong grabbed Jeongin and pulled him to the bed. "However, your not doing a good job at hiding your emotions, so your going to be punished. Now be quite so no one comes in here." Jeongin just nodded his head not wanting to feel anything.

\---

Chan frowned wondering what was taking Kyong so long. He didnt like the feeling he was getting from all of this. Something felt wrong and Chan wanted to know what it was. He stood up only to get a glance from Seungmin.  
"Dont even think about it mister." Seungmin said but Chan ignored him carrying on his way.  
"Im being serious, Heongin would be mad if he found you eavesdropping."  
"Itll be fine, he already hates me." Seungmin stopped and shook his head.  
"Ehh, well I might as well tag along then." Chan just rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. They stopped outside the door both of them pressing their ear against the wood. Their eyes widened when they heard the unmistakable sound of groaning and skin slapping skin. Chan turned the knob to find that it wouldn't open and held his hand out to Seuengmin.  
"Im not following."  
"Your key."  
"Oh yeah." Seungmin dug into his pocket and pulled the key out handing it to Chan. Chan shoved it in the door opening it quickly. He wanted to throw up. He saw Jeongin bent over the bed tears staining his cheeks and a towel shoved into his mouth. Kyong was behind him and pulled back when he saw the door open. There was blood on Kyongs hands from where he had ripped Jeongins scabs.  
Chan was furious at what was happening right now even if he didnt know the story.  
"H-hold on a second. He likes it like that, I'm only doing what he wants." Kyong said trying to defend himself as Chan approached him. Chan punched him in the face causing him to fall down.  
"He wanted it."  
"That is not the face of enjoyment you bastard!" Chan said as he kicked Kyong in the side repeadatdly. Jeongin was curled up crying not sure what to do and Seungmin just stood frozen.  
Jisung heard the commotion and went to see what was happening when he saw the crying jeongin and Chan kicking the hell out of Kyong.  
"Chan stop!" Jisung wrapped his arms around Chan and pulled him back.  
"Stop he needs to pay. Hes been fucking hurting Jeongin!" Jisung froze, so thats what was going on.  
"Chan stop, this isn't how you deal with things, dont let Woojin be right about your emotions." This seemed to cause Chan to see reason.  
"Get dressed and get the hell out of here. I never want to fucking see you again." Kyong quickly got dressed running out of the building holding his side. Chan was breathing heavily but he wasn't done just yet.  
He turned around to look at Jeongin who was curled into a ball crying hysterically.  
"Jeongin you're okay, hes not going to hurt you again." Chan said wrapping Jeongin in the balnket before pulling him into a hug. "Seungmin call the police." Chan said as he held Jeongin close to him.

\---

Jeongin was asleep in the hospital room after he had to get stitches from the cuts on his legs being forcefully reopened. Chan didn't leave the room and he couldn't fall asleep. He was afraid that something was going to happen to Jeongin and he wouldnt br able to protect him.  
Jeongin shifted in his sleep opening his eyes yawning. All he saw was white and he sighed knowing he was alone.  
"Jeongin, are you awake?" Jeongin blinked twice and in the chair beside the bed, Chan was sitting down.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I couldnt leave you alone. I heard the police report. Im so sorry that this has been happening to you and I didn't see it. Im sorry that I couldn't stop him or protect you. I guess Woojin really was right. I am a terrible leader." Jeongin was shocked to see Chan crying over him. He thought they hated him.  
"You dont hate me?"  
"What, why would i ever hate you? Jeongin Ifucking love you. Your my everything jeongin and it hurt so much when you pushed me away. I thought you hated me, actaully I'm certain you do, not that I blame you." Chan just told Jeongin that he loved him.  
"But you kissed Woojin."  
"So Seungmin was right, you did see it. I guess you didnt see the part where I pushed him away."  
"No, Kyong just showed me a picture."  
"Oh go figure, so he probably spun a tale about me and Woojin being in love to make you hate yourself." Chan couldn't stand him and he wanted to watch him rot in prison.  
"So you dont hate me, and what about everyone else?"  
"No jeongin, no one hates you. We were all worried about you."  
"Even after finding out I'm a slut." He spit the words out hating the way they tasted in his mouth. Chan let his mouth gape open. He clenched his hands into fists.  
"Jeongin that did not make you a slut. You didnt want any of that. You never asked him to have sex with you. If anyone is a slut its him because he couldn't control his desires." Jeongin smiled for the first time in a long while.  
"Thanks for that Chan."  
"Hey stop hogging him, we told you to wake us up-"  
"Give me five freaking minutes then he's yours!" Jisung stopped and slowly backed out of the room not wanting Chan to beat him like he did Kyong. Jeongin chuckled to himself at Chans reaction.  
"Its fine Channie." Chan smiled and looked at jeongin.  
"You havent called me Channie in a long time huh."  
"I guess i was too depressed."  
"Well I'm not letting you get back in the state again."  
"I would hope I never have to go through that again." It was remarkable how easy Jeongin was recovering. Chan applauded him knowing that there was no way he could have lasted as long as jeongin had. Well maybe if they were threatening his precious Jeongin, he could have.  
"Jeongin can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Channie."  
"Will you go out with me." Jeongin blushes and looked at Chan waiting to see if this was a joke or not.  
"Its not a joke."  
"Then of course I will." Jeongin said smiling brightly showing off his braces.  
"He said yes!" Jisung shouted from the doorway.  
"I knew he would." Woojin said smiling at Chan.  
"What, I expected this from jisung, but you too woojin!"  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist the making up part. Also I'm sorry Chan, I never meant anything I said. Your a great leader. Even during the worst of times you kept us together." Jisung grabbed Woojins hand and dragged him back to the waiting room shouting the entire way.  
"We dont have to do anything just-" Chan was cut of by a kiss from the younger.  
"Sorry I've wanted to do that for a while." Chan just chuckled and ruffled the youngers hair.  
"Its okay. I would say the same but I've kissed you when you were sleeping."  
"Pervert."


End file.
